Dans neuf mois!
by inukag9
Summary: Il y avait toute sorte d'alter en ce monde. Celui-là en particulier réserva une surprise à Katsuki et Izuku qui ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas. /!\ Mpreg


**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas!

Ahah… Devinez un peu dans quel période je suis là, actuellement… Exact. En pleine révision… J'ai pourtant tant de chose à faire à côté et pourtant…pourtant… Il a fallut que ça arrive maintenant…

Je n'avais pas prévu que ça prendrait cette tournure là, comme à chacun de mes OS en fait… De base, il ne devait pas avoir de méchant, de combats… Juste un petit KatsuDeku assez mignon… Et voilà le résultat…

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

 **Dans neuf mois!**

Un jeune homme à la chevelure verdoyante, sa carrière de héros en pleine expansion, regardait son reflet dans la glace de sa salle de bain. Il méditait sur le long parcours qu'il avait emprunté depuis son entré à Yuei, la plus réputée des académies de héros. Il avait appris à maîtriser son alter acquis du jour au lendemain, perfectionner ses techniques et ses connaissances, emmagasiner de l'expérience… Et surtout, c'était sa relation avec son ami d'enfance qui avait évolué. Il avait fallut attendre que son cher ami aux mains explosives murisse un peu et accepte l'idée d'avoir des sentiments à son égard. Cet idiot en avait mis du temps. Et bien qu'il y ait des hauts et des bas, comme dans toutes les relations, ils étaient aujourd'hui heureux.

Midoriya Izuku, âgé de vingt-cinq ans, se fit la réflexion que tout se passait pour le mieux dans sa vie. Tout allait bien aussi bien dans sa vie professionnelle que sentimentale. Excepté un problème survenu quelques semaines plus tôt. Et ce problème était de taille.

Une journée semblable aux autres, Deku le héros effectuait sa ronde quotidienne. Il était intervenu pour quelque délit mineur tel que des vols à l'arraché. Bien qu'attentif au moindre détail, il bouscula un jeune homme qui semblait pressé. Lorsque la victime réalisa qui lui avait foncé dedans, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer de surprises, profitant de cette chance pour avouer son admiration. Flatté, le héros en costume vert le remercia, légèrement gêné mais aussi touché par ces paroles. Il accepta une poignée de main devant ce fan émerveillé, restant souriant. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Et une autre s'écoula. Toutes les poignées de main s'éternisaient-elles autant? D'ordinaire, il y en avait plusieurs alors les fans se bousculaient s'eux-mêmes pour saisir cette chance, mais face à une seule personne… Il ne parvint pas à trouver le timing pour lâcher cette main. Ce fut grâce à un cri au loin que Deku rompit le contact pour se rendre sur les lieux de l'accident. Hâtant le pas, il ne se formalisa pas de l'étrange sensation qu'il ressentait dans son corps.

Le soir venu, alors que Midoriya avait troqué son costume contre une tenue de ville pour rentrer chez lui, il ne vit pas une main surgir d'une ruelle sombre qui le happa avec force. Le héros tenta de se dégager de force avec son alter mais ses mouvements furent bloqués. Il désactiva son pouvoir. A mieux regarder, il était dans un lieu étroit, entouré de bâtiments. Les conséquences pouvaient être terribles s'il faisait des dégâts. Il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de s'extirper de ce guet-apens.

Il était plaqué face contre le mur, une de ses mains bloquée dans le dos. Il aurait voulu identifier son agresseur mais la pénombre ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il sentit soudain son assaillant se coller à lui et son souffle erratique lui donnait des frissons d'horreur. Son intuition se confirma quand il sentit quelque chose de dur se presser contre le bas de son dos. Ce délinquant était un pervers. Il allait devoir utiliser les grands moyens, malheureusement pour le criminel.

\- Le délai d'incubation doit être terminé maintenant… Je dois faire vite… Murmura l'ombre aux idées vicieuses.

L'homme baragouinait de façon inintelligible. Quelque chose disait au héros victime qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir. Il comprenait enfin ce que ressentaient ses camarades lorsqu'il marmonnait, plongé dans son monde…

Izuku fut brutalement ramené à la réalité lorsqu'une main moite particulièrement repoussante entreprit d'explorer son torse en faisant au passage sauter les boutons de sa chemise à carreaux. Il retint de justesse un cri d'effroi en percevant au frottement répugnant contre son bassin. Il en avait la nausée. Ne tenant plus, il réactiva son alter, prêt à faire voler cet insolent détraqué sexuel quand une voix se fit entendre en même temps que l'apparition de lumières éclatés.

\- Eh, sale merde, je peux savoir ce que tu fais à ma propriété, hein? Demanda une voix lourdement énervée.

N'attendant pas de réponse de la part d'un tel déchet, le propriétaire autoproclamé de la victime fonça sur l'agresseur qui jugea préférable de déguerpir aussi vite que possible tandis les deux héros se retrouvaient, ne pouvant le poursuivre aveuglément.

\- Merci, Kacchan. Prononça Midoriya reconnaissant.

\- Putain Deku, pourquoi tu l'as pas défoncé tout de suite? Reprocha Bakugou.

\- J'allais me dégager quand t'es arrivé, se défendit le héros sauvé.

Izuku et Katsuki sortirent de la ruelle sombre pour s'arrêter sous un lampadaire. Le sauveur du héros vert vit rouge en voyant le torse finement musclé de son compagnon dévoilé au regard de tous. Heureusement que la rue était déserte. Il se jura de tuer ce mec plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y avait plus urgent. Il jeta sa veste sur la partie du corps dénudée et se retint de hurler. Il prit brutalement la main de son Deku, surpris par son geste, et tira un coup sec pour rentrer chez eux. A peine la porte fut-elle franchie que le blond prit violemment d'assaut les lèvres du vert. Midoriya fit un pas en arrière et se cogna contre le mur de l'entrée. C'est à court de souffle qu'il réussit à placer quelque mot.

\- Ka-Kacchan! Attend, je-

\- Je supporte pas qu'un autre mec que moi t'ait touché! Et putain! Tu t'es laissé faire! Condamna l'explosif.

\- Je ne me suis pas laissé faire, j'allais…

\- Il t'a tripoté! Rien que pour ça, il mérite de crever la gueule ouverte!

Le Bakugou s'écarta de son amant pour avancer jusqu'au salon, suivit de près par celui-ci qui essayait de défendre sa cause. Toujours sur les nerfs, Katsuki se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans aucune douceur et grogna, ressassant la scène de la ruelle. Izuku soupira avant de laisser un petit sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il se plaça devant son petit ami qui ne le remarqua pas avant qu'il ne relève cette tête irritée avec ses mains abimées.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais… Merci Kacchan. Tu m'as sauvé tout à l'heure.

Le sourire de Deku ainsi que le doux baiser sur ses lèvres le calma immédiatement. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce petit moment de tendresse. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de celui qui restait debout. Au bout d'un petit moment, ils rompirent le contact.

\- T'es un héros je te rappelle, Deku. Te fait pas plaquer comme ça par le premier pervers qui passe.

\- Oui, je ferai attention.

\- Si tu te fais attaquer, réplique plus vite que ça, le laisse pas te désaper sans rien dire.

\- Je prends ton conseil en note.

\- Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te toucher. Le prochain, je l'explose avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passe.

\- Oui…

Le successeur d'All Might rapprocha ses lèvres au fur et à mesure des recommandations de son amant, ressentant une chaleur familière lorsque ces mains qu'il aimait entourèrent ses hanches afin qu'il ne puisse échapper à son emprise. Il dut poser un genou sur le canapé, entre les jambes du blond pour stabiliser sa position et approfondir leur baiser de plus en plus avide mais de manière bien plus douce qu'à l'entrée.

Les mains de Kacchan ne tardèrent pas à s'aventurer sous sa chemise pour lui caresser la peau. Elles remontaient son dos, avant de faire un détour sur son torse, s'attardant sur l'un de ses tétons dressés. Izuku lâcha un petit gémissement qui semblait satisfaire le blond qui continuait sa route vers le bas. Il atteint un obstacle plutôt gênant et entreprit son élimination. Le vert s'abaissa un peu plus, rapprochant encore un peu plus leur corps, allant jusqu'à se retrouver à califourchon sur son amant qui avait alors un meilleur accès pour poursuivre ses caresses. Bien plus confortable aussi.

Assez rapidement, le bout de tissu sans bouton vola dans la pièce et seul subsistait des bruits de succions et des petits gémissements qui résonnaient dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient. Leurs respirations se firent plus saccadées et bientôt, les dernières barrières vestimentaires tombèrent. Leur regard étaient fiévreux et leur corps en parfaite osmose.

Une fois bien préparée, l'impatience les gagnait. Le jeune Deku, complètement rouge, abaissa ses hanches sur la virilité dressée de son compagnon tout aussi enflammé que lui. Il commença par des petits mouvements timides avant d'être emporté par une tempête de sensation dans son bas ventre. Kacchan n'avait jamais su être patient et avait vite repris les rennes de la parade amoureuse. Il était à la fois doux et brutal. Le vert aimait ces moments où leur corps exprimait tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se dire d'ordinaire, surtout de la part du blond.

\- Kacchan… Je t'aime… Gémit Izuku.

\- Je sais… Moi aussi… Grogna Katsuki.

\- Ah! Kacchan! Encore!

\- Dis donc Deku… T'es drôlement sensible ce soir.

\- T'aime pas? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Au contraire.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la nuit que la fièvre qui avait consumé leur corps se calma enfin, les berçant dans les bras de Morphée, l'un contre l'autre.

Leur quotidien avait reprit son cours. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours où, au moment du diner, Midoriya se sentit soudainement mal. Il lâcha ses baguettes et se précipita en urgence aux toilettes sous le regard inquiet du jeune Bakugou. Malheureusement, le lendemain matin, le malade se sentait toujours nauséeux. Katsuki obligea son petit ami à se rendre à l'hôpital. Le médecin commença son auscultation. Il en profita pour faire un bilan total. La vie d'un héros était loin d'être de tout repos après tout. Un problème pouvait survenir n'importe quand. Une fois les résultats en main, le membre du corps médical crut qu'il s'était trompé de dossier. Il vérifia le nom inscrit sur la pochette cartonnée mais c'était bien celui de Midoriya Izuku, alias Deku, qu'il avait entre les mains. Il rouvrit le dossier, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas halluciné et recommença ce petit manège plusieurs fois, mettant au passage à l'épreuve la patience de Bakugou.

Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraitre, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. J'ai encore du mal à y croire moi-même, mais…félicitation monsieur Midoriya, vous êtes enceinte depuis deux à trois semaines.

Bakugou Katsuki comme Midoriya Izuku se figèrent, tel une statue de pierre. Avaient-ils bien entendu? Le docteur ne semblait ni plaisanter ni proche de la retraite.

\- Que- comment ça, enceinte?

\- Eh le toubib, t'es bigleux ou quoi? De- Je veux dire Izuku est un mec.

\- Oui, je le vois bien, mais les résultats sont là. Un bébé grandit dans votre ventre, monsieur Midoriya.

\- Mais comment c'est possible… et depuis deux à trois semaines?

\- Exact.

\- Un-un…un bébé? Répéta la future «maman», incrédule.

\- Tout à fait. Auriez-vous une idée sur ce soudain changement dans votre corps? Rien dans votre dossier médical ne faisait mention d'une capacité à porter un enfant en vous.

L'homme au corps métamorphosé ressassa ce qui s'était passé il y a quelque temps, un évènement qui serait sortie du quotidien il y a deux ou trois semaine. Il se rappela alors de son agression, plus précisément ce que disait cet homme à la voix délirante.

\- Délai d'incubation… Murmura le jeune homme.

\- Tu marmonnes quoi dans ton coin, Deku.

\- Est-ce qu'il est possible de modifier mon corps pour qu'il puisse recevoir un bébé par une injection ou un genre de virus? Ou quelque chose de ce genre là?

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Et bien… Si on se fit aux résultats… Il s'est passé «ça», il y a environ deux semaines. La ruelle…

\- Me dis pas que ce mec…

\- Je n'ai sentis aucune piqure ni quoi que ce soit dans ce genre là, du coup, je ne sais pas si ça a un lien mais…

Une image vint à l'esprit de Katsuki. Celle d'Izuku plaqué contre le mur de la ruelle avec un homme écœurant collé à lui. Il imaginait une seconde ce qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps pour sauver son amant, si ce putain de pervers était arrivé à des fins. Ses mains tremblaient face à cette horreur et sentait que s'il ne se défoulait pas bientôt, il risquait d'y avoir un massacre dans les parages. Enfin, ses intentions destructrices auraient prit le dessus si son homme n'avait pas prit l'initiative de lui prendre la main dans la sienne, devinant aisément où était partit sa réflexion.

Le médecin prit son temps pour réfléchir à la question avant de répondre. Pour sa propre survie, il avait attendu que le blond au tempérament explosif se calme.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de…procédé qui permettrait à deux personnes de mêmes sexes d'enfanter. Néanmoins, dans l'ère d'aujourd'hui, la probabilité que cela existe n'est pas nulle.

\- Quels sont les risques pour De-Izuku?

\- Kacchan…

\- Il va me falloir faire des recherches plus approfondie sur le sujet. Si monsieur Midoriya veut bien coopérer avec nous, nous serons plus à même de diagnostiquer sur son état plus qu'insolite et d'avoir une idée plus précise de cette situation inédite.

Le couple continua de discuter de toutes les possibilités qui leur étaient offertes selon leur choix de garder ou non cet enfant à naitre avec le professionnel qui les informait très précisément sur toutes les procédures et leur conséquence. Il fallut encore un peu plus d'une heure pour que les deux jeunes hommes rentrent enfin chez eux. Ils se firent face l'un à l'autre assis à la table à manger, perdu dans leur pensée. Ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait.

Quelque chose d'inimaginable était entrain de leur tomber dessus, une voie qu'ils savaient inaccessible, sauf par voie d'adoption, et qui n'avaient jamais effleuré leur esprit. Ce malaise fut brisé par une voix.

\- Tu vas faire quoi? Demanda le blond.

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Bah… Pour le… Le…

\- Le bébé?

\- … Ouais… Le bébé…

Le silence retomba de nouveau. Chacun n'osait regarder sa moitié, perdu dans divers sentiments mitigés. C'était donc cela que ressentait un couple qui faisait face à un «accident»? Eux qui pensaient ne jamais avoir ce genre de problème, voilà dans quelle situation ils étaient.

\- Et bien… Déjà, je vais attendre les résultats pour savoir si je suis apte à le garder, vu qu'il a été engendré grâce à un processus inconnu. Il faut savoir si les effets son permanent, à utilité unique ou encore… Commença celui qui portait l'enfant.

\- Deku.

\- Il y a tant de paramètres à prendre en compte et…

Sa voix commençait à dérailler, se rendant enfin compte de ce qui l'attendait. Une vie grandissait à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Deku.

\- Et puis… Je… C'est…

Midoriya posa ses mains sur son ventre encore plat. C'était son bébé. Son bébé avec celui qu'il aimait qui évoluait de jour en jour.

\- C'est notre bébé, Kacchan. A tous les deux. On va être papa.

\- Je vais être papa…

\- Oui…

\- Tu vas être papa…

\- Oui!

Le vert tendit une de ses mains vers le père de son enfant. Celui-ci effleura d'abord cette main si particulière couverte de cicatrices avant d'y croiser ses doigts. Le bout de ces doigts était glacé. Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Normal. Il allait porter leur enfant et le faire venir au monde. Il leva la tête pour voir son compagnon aussi désorienté que lui. Cet avenir si incertains, ils devaient y faire face ensemble, tous les deux. Et ensemble, ils s'en sortiraient.

Chose extrêmement rare, Bakugou Katsuki exprimait de l'amour et de la tendresse à l'égard de Midoriya Izuku, celui qui partageait sa vie. Il avait porté à ses lèvres les doigts abimés de son amant pour y déposer un baiser. A défaut de le dire à haute voie, ce geste lui assurait un soutien sans faille, quelque soit le choix qu'ils prendraient ensemble. Grâce à ce geste, le vert se sentit plus fort, prêt à affronter n'importe quelle situation, tant que le blond était à ses côtés.

\- Kacchan… Continuons de réfléchir ensemble, tu veux bien?

Les premiers examens ne tardèrent pas à débuter. A première vue, l'organisme de jeune héros victime semblait s'être parfaitement adapté au changement pour accueillir le futur enfant. Il n'y avait aucun problème et les deux individus se partageait un corps en parfaite harmonie. Enfin… Aussi parfaitement qu'une femme enceinte subissait les symptômes les plus désagréables de la grossesse. Plus les jours défilaient, plus l'homme enceinte se rendit compte du supplice que devait subir ces pauvres mamans. Il eut même une pensée pour sa mère, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas autant souffert. Et ce n'était encore que le début.

Pour des raisons de sécurité, aussi bien pour le bébé que pour lui, Midoriya Izuku fut obligé de prendre un long congé dans sa carrière de héros. Il avait voulu protester en argumentant que la gente féminine était apte à travailler jusqu'à un certain seuil mais les arguments du père de l'enfant ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Il tenta quand même le coup.

\- Je pense que je peux très bien travailler dans les bureaux Kacchan. Je saurais gérer un peu de paperasse.

\- Prend moi pour un idiot, Deku. Si t'entends la moindre alerte, tu vas foncer dans le tas sans même penser à ton état.

\- Je ne vais pas rester neuf mois à rien faire à la maison!

\- T'auras divers examens à effectuer assez régulièrement, non? Histoire de vérifier que tout est ok avec ton corps transformé. Il faut que tu restes dispo au cas où.

\- Oui mais…

\- En plus, le doc l'a dit. Les symptômes sont plus forts chez toi que chez les femmes car, de base, ton corps n'est pas préparé à accueillir un bébé.

\- Tu vas risquer ta vie tous les jours alors que moi… Je serais pas là pour toi…

\- C'est pas comme si on bossait aussi souvent que ça ensemble vu qu'on est dans deux agences différentes.

\- Mais-

\- Et surtout! Coupa le futur père. Ce malade se promène quelque part dehors, en train de te tendre une embuscade je sais pas où et continue de te salir mentalement. J'ai envie de gerber rien que d'y penser. Je ne permettrais pas à ce fils de pute de vivre une seconde de plus en pensant à toi. T'es à moi! Repose-toi à la maison et laisse-moi courir dehors pour le défoncer à ta place. Ta seule mission, c'est de garder notre bébé en sécurité.

Après ce discours, Izuku laissa échapper un petit rire. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Katsuki qui n'aurait pas été contre un petit plus.

\- On dirait un papa.

\- Mais j'en serai un bientôt, «maman».

Sur ces mots, le futur père quitta l'appartement pour se rendre au travail avant que son compagnon ne le frappe, gêné. Malgré la boule au ventre qu'il éprouvait en permanence en laissant son petit ami seul toute la journée, sachant qu'il ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme à cause de sa grossesse, il ne put réprimer un petit sourire en coin. Il imaginait un instant son futur enfant dans les bras de son partenaire aux yeux verts. Il s'était toujours dit que ce genre de scène était d'une niaiserie sans nom dans les séries télés que regardait sa mère et pourtant, il se surprenait à faire la même chose… Enfin, ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Finalement, cette nouvelle situation ne lui déplaisait pas tant que cela.

\- Bien, les tests sont terminés, tout est en ordre aujourd'hui encore, monsieur Midoriya.

\- Merci docteur.

\- Aviez-vous des remarques à faire avant de nous quitter?

\- Et bien… Concernant les nausées matinales…

Le héros ayant des bombes à la place des mains ratissait la ville au peigne fin à la recherche d'une personne. Il s'était juré d'attraper ce putain de détraquer sexuel et de lui faire regretter d'avoir voulu violé son Deku. Mais il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de cette nuit là. Les rues étaient déjà sombres, sans même parler de la ruelle plongée dans les ténèbres. Et il avait été tellement aveuglé par la rage qu'il avait à peine retenue la silhouette de cet homme. Comme si rechercher un homme sans plus de précision allait être facile…

Bien évidemment, l'enquête sur ce déchet de la société avait été confiée à la police, plus douée et surtout habilitée, en ce qui concernait l'investigation. Mais il était incapable de rester sans rien faire pour autant. Il était retourné un nombre incalculable de fois dans cette ruelle afin de trouver un éventuel indice, sans succès. Cette vaine recherche l'exaspérait. Les criminels retournaient pourtant toujours sur leur scène de crimes, non? Alors pourquoi celui-là ne revenait pas?

La vie continuait son cours et Midoriya Izuku entamait son quatrième mois de grossesse. Il aimait regarder une petite photo, la toute première échographie qu'il avait effectuée et ainsi voir son bébé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, comme si c'était imprimé sur son visage et que rien ne pouvait faner. Il se rappelait la tête de Katsuki en voyant le fœtus. Ses yeux étaient brillants avant qu'il ne se retienne d'exprimer toute émotion débordante, allant jusqu'à lutter contre lui-même. Une grimace horrible prit forme sur son visage, démontrant sa lutte intérieure. Mais il savait aussi que son cher amant avait discrètement pris une photo avec son téléphone.

Quand aux médecins qui s'étaient penchés sur son cas, ils étaient tous arrivés à une seule et même conclusion. C'était véridique. Son corps s'était parfaitement adapté à sa grossesse mais la cause en était encore inconnue. Aucun indice, ni aucune trace d'une quelconque substance mystérieuse. Mais il y avait au moins une bonne nouvelle, le bébé allait bien. Il se développait à son rythme, chaque jour à l'intérieur de lui.

Le ventre commençait d'ailleurs à prendre quelques formes. Il n'allait pas pouvoir le cacher très longtemps et devrait mettre sa famille ainsi que les Bakugou dans la confidence. Il ne doutait pas que les mères aillaient lui en vouloir de ne pas les en avoir informé plus tôt.

Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment, c'était les sautes d'humeur. Un petit rien l'irritait ou déclenchait une crise de larmes. Le plus dérangeant était l'utilisation de son alter dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler et ne comptait plus le nombre de mobilier et de vaisselle ayant rendu l'âme.

Ce jour là, Bakugou Katsuki eu un mauvais pressentiment. La nuit était déjà bien tombée. Sa vie était actuellement en danger. Il risquait d'y passer s'il ne se dépêchait pas de rentrer. Le vert était assez susceptible à cause de ses hormones. Mais ça, tout le monde dans son entourage s'en fichait! Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il devait subir au quotidien avec un Deku en colère, alter activé à tout bout de champ. Surtout ces putains de groupies qui empestaient le parfum, comme si elles s'étaient renversé une bouteille entière, et s'excitaient telles des hystériques en chaleurs alors qu'il les insultait de tous les noms. Il était épuisé.

\- Je suis rentré, soupira le futur papa, éreinté.

\- Bon re-

Izuku s'arrêta et huma l'air autour de lui. Katsuki s'approcha pour demander se qui se passait quand il fut violemment projeté de l'autre côté du salon. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là. C'était vraiment une journée de merde.

\- Deku, enfoiré! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

\- Tu oses me dire ça alors que tu me trompes?

\- C'est quoi ton délire là? T'as encore regardé ton putain drama, c'est ça? T'es vraiment chiant!

\- Ouais… T'as raison, je suis chiant, c'est pour ça que t'es allé en baiser une autre! Tu vas l'engrosser comme tu l'as fait avec moi? C'est pour ça que tu rentres aussi tard ces derniers temps?

\- Au cas où t'as oublié ton calendrier, on est dans la putain de période rouge!

\- Celle où tu vas te taper des salopes en mini jupe?

\- Celle où toutes les putains de petites frappes sortes de leur trou pour se faire défoncer par les héros!

\- Arrête de dire putain à tout bout de champ! Tu vas me dire que tes vilains se parfumaient pour te voir?

\- C'est toi qui me force à dire putain, putain! J'ai été retenu par mes hystériques de groupies. Elle schelinguait tellement que j'allais gerber.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui a envie de vomir là! Reste loin de moi!

La victime de ses hormones plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et boucher son nez avant de tourner rapidement les talons pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes rendre ce qu'il avait mangé dans la cuvette, laissant le blond au sol. Il lâcha un soupir irrité et se frotta avec force les cheveux. Il allait encore passer la nuit sur le canapé. Sur cette pensée assez déprimante, il se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain pour retirer cette odeur nauséabonde.

Au milieu de la nuit, alors que Katsuki se retournait pour la énième fois sur son lit de fortune, il entendit Izuku courir rejoindre les toilettes pour y restait un long moment. Il soupira et se leva. Lorsque son amant sortit enfin des sanitaires, le teint pâle, il lui tendit une tasse fumante. Au lieu de prendre la tasse, le héros en congé de maternité enlaça le père de son enfant et enfouit sa tête dans son torse.

\- Désolé, Kacchan… T'es si gentil avec moi alors que je suis insupportable…

Kacchan rendit l'étreinte d'un bras, ne pouvait lâcher le breuvage, et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux du vert qui se détendit. Il frotta le dos du malade pour le calmer un peu.

\- C'est pas un petit coup de gueule qui va me faire partir, t'inquiète. J'ai du te faire bien pire avant. J'suis là pour toi et le bébé.

\- C'est rare de t'entendre parler ainsi.

\- La ferme.

Midoriya rit doucement et prit la tasse que son amant tenait toujours, sans pour autant quitter ces bras rassurant. Il but lentement le breuvage qui lui fit un bien fou. Il détestait se sentir aussi faible, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si mal si cela lui permettait de voir un gentil Kacchan. Ensemble, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre. Le blond borda son cher et tendre et profita de ce répit pour sortir une boite de la poche de sa veste qu'il avait attrapé entre temps.

\- Kacchan?

\- J'ai dit que t'étais chiant, mais pas que je voulais pas de toi.

Le vert se redressa légèrement, se demandant bien pourquoi son ami d'enfance revenait sur leur dispute. D'ordinaire, il était même le premier à demander d'oublier le passé.

\- Va falloir que je te marque pour montrer aux autres que ton cul n'est réservé à personne d'autre qu'à moi.

\- Ka-Kacchan? Bégaya Izuku, rouge.

La rouge tomate vit son petit ami ouvrir la boite qu'il tenait entre ses mains puis prendre délicatement sa main pour y enfiler une bague. Kacchan venait de lui mettre une bague au doigt. A lui, Midoriya Izuku, celui qu'il surnommait le bon à rien durant leur enfance. Il sentit ses yeux picoter mais se retint.

Même si on ne peut pas se marier, avec ça, j'espère qu'il n'y aura plus aucun de ces putains de pervers pour mate ton derrière. T'es entièrement réservé pour ma personne, aussi bien ton cœur que ton corps.

\- Kacchan… T'es toujours aussi grossier… Lâcha le vert, incapable de retenir ses larmes, trop heureux.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non?

Les larmes coulèrent à flot sur les joues du sensible qui hochait la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se colla contre le torse de son amant pour y cacher son visage qu'il savait affreux. Il souffla un petit «je t'aime» avant de profiter de la chaleur que procuraient ces mains qui caressaient son dos et sa tête, tendrement.

\- Tu as quoi? S'écria Bakugou Mitsuki, la mère de Katsuki.

\- I-Izuku! Pleura Midoriya Inko.

\- Maman… Arrête de pleurer… Tenta de calmer le fils de la pleureuse.

\- Imbécile de fils! Tu sais pas qu'il faut toujours se protéger durant les rapports sexuels?

\- Sale vieille sorcière! C'est ça qui te choque dans ce qu'on vient de te dire? Deku est un mec qui attend un bébé!

\- Même entre hommes, faut savoir se protéger, idiot de fils! Tu vas prendre tes responsabilités j'espère!

\- T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi?

Alors que les Midoriya restaient calme face aux Bakugou qui explosaient, Katsuki prit la main de son partenaire pour y montrer une bague qu'il avait offert un peu plus tôt.

\- Izuku! Mon bébé est devenu si grand! Pleura plus fortement la mère de la future «maman».

\- Ma-maman… Arrête… C'est gênant…

\- Mais…Mais…

\- C'est bien, Inko! On va devenir une seule et grande famille! Désolé que ce soit mon rustre de fils qui ait réussit à mettre le grappin sur ton Izuku.

\- Répète la vieille?

\- Autant de fois que tu voudras, sale gamin!

Leurs deux familles étaient déjà proches de base et savoir que leur fils se fréquentait avait été une surprise sans réelle surprise. Ce n'était pas pour autant que ce fut immédiatement accepté. L'un des devoirs d'un parent était bien sur de s'inquiéter de l'avenir de leur enfant. Mais voyant que quoi qu'il arrive, malgré quelques années de froids, ces deux amis d'enfance étaient inséparables, ils avaient tous respecté le choix des enfants devenus adultes. Ce petit moment de nostalgie passé, ils fêtèrent la bonne nouvelle dignement. Le couple avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir de tels parents.

Un mois plus tard, le commissaire de police convoqua le héros explosif au commissariat. Celui-ci s'installa et but une gorgée du thé qui lui fut servi avant de voir le grand chef pénétrer dans le bureau, dossier en main.

\- Vous avez du nouveau pour m'appeler ici? Dit le héros en posant sa tasse.

\- On patauge à vrai dire. Mais on tient peut-être une piste. Une rumeur pour être plus précis.

\- Je vous ai connu plus efficace. Alors?

\- On s'est peut être trop focalisé sur la fabrication d'une substance qui modifierait le corps humain, dans le même genre que les booster d'alter. Il semblerait cependant qu'il existerait un genre alter qui rendrait n'importe quelle personne fertile.

\- Avoir la possibilité de pouvoir faire des gosses veut pas dire qu'un homme peut accoucher.

\- Et si je te dis que c'est une possibilité à 100% de réussite?

\- Développe. Demanda Katsuki, intrigué.

\- Depuis quelque année, il y a tout un marché de bébés qui a commencé à voir le jour. Endeavor n'est pas le seul à vouloir engendrer l'enfant ultime. Imagine une seconde. Une organisation a la capacité de fabriquer des gosses quand ils veulent. Un seul rapport sexuel et l'enfant arrive neuf mois après. Ils pourraient tester leurs méthodes douteuses sur des couples désespérés, incapable d'enfanter. Cette organisation arrive et paf, miracle, le bébé est là. Il y a de quoi attirer l'attention des plus avides. Une fois l'efficacité démontrée, ils étendent leur marché.

\- C'est trop gros ça! Je vois toujours pas le rapport.

\- Plus c'est gros, plus ça passe, petit. Imagine un pauvre couple qui ne peut avoir des enfants. Ils entendent parler d'une méthode infaillible et tout ce qu'il faut, c'est payer un certain prix.

\- Et pourquoi rendre ça illégal? Je vois pas l'intérêt.

Le blond regardait le commissaire comme s'il avait fumé un bon pétard avant de le voir. Le vieil homme soupira. Un autre jeune incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

\- Pour un jeune, tu manques d'imagination. Même pour une personne ayant l'autorisation d'user son alter pour la bonne cause et augmenter la population mondiale, il n'en reste pas moins une activité contrôlée par l'État. C'est une question de santé publique. De la commande à la livraison en passant par les honoraires, tout sera soumis à un contrôle strict. Cette personne à l'alter de fertilité ne pourra pas faire ce qu'elle veut et se remplir les poches que si elle passer par la voie souterraine. Or, en construisant un réseau dans l'ombre, les profits arrivent directs et ça sera plus dur de remonter à la source. Et encore, je t'ai donné que la version bonne enfant.

Katsuki assimilait l'information. Pour une simple rumeur, c'était quand même du costaud. Il y avait peut être une part de vérité là-dessous. Les mariages arrangés entre alters rares ou puissants existaient déjà. Inutile de passer par une voie détournée. Puis, il fronça les sourcils. Version bonne enfant? C'est vrai que pour l'instant, à part faire payer des couples désespérés, y avait pas vraiment de… Et si…

\- T'es entrain d'insinuer que rendre l'activité illégale permet aux détraqués sexuels de féconder leur victime?

\- T'es un peu lent mais avec un peu d'entrainement, tu peux peut être tenté la police.

\- Un putain de pervers a entendu cette rumeur et a pensé qu'un viol, ça suffisait pas, fallait aussi un gosse dans le tas?

\- Ton pervers a peut-être pensé que ça marcherait sur les hommes aussi, vu que les chances de réussites sont de 100%.

Bakugou serrait ses poings dont les jointures blanchirent. Cette merde allait crever les intestins à l'air.

\- Calme ta joie, gamin. C'est encore qu'une théorie. Si je t'en ai parlé, c'est pour que t'arrête de marcher sur nos plates-bandes. C'est notre enquête, pas la tienne.

\- Vous êtes trop lent!

\- Laisse-nous bosser tranquille et ça ira beaucoup plus vite. Vous les héros, vous vous faites trop remarquer! Vas plutôt t'occuper de ta femme. Crois pas qu'il suffise de mettre une bague au doigt pour que ton compagnon soit tranquille. Certain aime ce qui est déjà pris.

\- Que-

\- Allez! Dehors. J'ai du travail. Reste quand même dispo au cas où on aurait des pistes plus concrètes. L'enquête, c'est notre domaine, vous les héros, c'est les poings, non?

Pour Katsuki, la seule bonne chose de la journée fut de rentrée enfin chez lui, là où son Deku l'attendait, paisiblement assis sur le canapé, rêveur, caressant son ventre arrondi. Le blond posa ses affaires dans un coin et s'assit doucement à côté de son conjoint. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de caresser lui aussi le nid douillet de son futur enfant.

\- Tu m'as l'air fatigué, constata Izuku en passant une main sur la joue du blond.

\- La police a enfin trouvé une piste mais elle est tellement faible qu'on n'est même pas sur qu'elle aboutira.

Il raconta la rumeur qui circulait dans les bas fonds et observa le vert qui entrait en pleine réflexion. Il avait encore et toujours ce tic de tenir son menton avant de débiter un flux énorme de paroles marmonnées. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu ainsi.

\- Ca expliquerait pourquoi ce pervers a parlé d'incubation… Mais reste à savoir quand est-ce que j'ai été victime de… Ah! Mais ce qu'il a dit suppose que j'ai été touché avant mon agression et…

\- Parce que qu'on t'a tripoté dans la même journée? Tu pensais m'en parler quand? Ose même pas me dire qu'on t'a embrassé ou molesté, sinon-

\- Ah! Sembla se rappeler la victime.

\- Quoi? C'est vraiment arrivé?

\- Non, rien d'extraordinaire. Mais si je me souviens bien, ce jour là, j'ai bousculé un de mes fans qui a voulu me serrer la main en guise de compensation. Ca m'avait semblait un peu long pour une simple poignée de main. Il n'y a pas eu de piqure, de douleur ou surbrillance. Tout était parfaitement normal. J'ai pu m'esquiver sans le froisser grâce à un accident un peu plus loin.

\- Et c' est que maintenant que tu m'en parles?

\- Tu ne sais même pas si ça a un lien! Et toi non plus, tu me racontes pas toutes les fois où tes groupies te sautent à la gorge!

Ce début de dispute aurait pu continuer si Izuku ne s'était pas brusquement arrêté de parler pour se tenir le ventre. La surprise marquait son visage. Le héros explosif se tendit, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Était-ce normal? Il devait appeler une ambulance? Sa mère?

\- Deku? Ca va?

\- Kacchan…

\- Oui, quoi? T'as besoin de quelque chose?

\- Le bébé… Il m'a donné un coup!

\- Hein? Attend, je veux le sentir aussi!

Kacchan posa ses mains sur le ventre de son amant mais ne ressentit rien. Il regarda Deku, pour vérifier s'il ne s'était pas moqué de lui mais celui-ci haussait les épaules. Ce n'était pas lui qui commandait un mouvement au bébé. N'étant pas sur de bien ressentir les mouvements de la petite vie dans ce corps, le père de l'enfant posa sa tête au dessus de cet être encore minuscule et attendit. Le vert essaye de ne pas faire de bruit en riant mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

\- Chut, Deku! J'arrive pas à me concentrer. Arrête de bouger.

Bakugou Katsuki n'avait jamais été aussi mignon! Midoriya Izuku inspira et expira profondément pour se calmer. Sa main passa dans la chevelure blonde de son compagnon, plus douce que ce que laissait imaginer ces piques, et patienta avec lui.

Après un peu d'attente, le père à moitié couché sur sa moitié crut sentir un léger coup contre sa joue. Trop heureux, il se vantait déjà de la force de son enfant.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Kacchan accompagna Deku à son rendez-vous afin de connaître le sexe du bébé. Les deux héros savaient déjà que le fœtus grandissait normalement, comme n'importe quel enfant à naître. Et le fait que ça soit possible via une source inconnue n'y changeait rien. Le reste de la journée fut consacrée au choix du nom.

\- Ça sera Shori, un point c'est tout. Affirma Katsuki.

\- Kacchan, je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas, regarde au moins les noms que nos parents ont proposés.

\- J'suis sur que la vieille en a proposé un tout pourri. Shori, c'est la victoire. Il aura une vie remplie de réussite.

\- Tu m'as toujours appelé Deku le bon à rien et pourtant, je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie je trouve.

\- C'est-c'est pas la même chose… Idiot!

Deku, celui qui donnait courage, pouffa doucement avant de se coller au papa qui l'enlaça. Il lui tendit le téléphone.

\- Dans ce cas, je te laisse aussi le soin de l'annoncer à ta mère.

\- Arg… T'es sur que tu veux pas le faire?

\- Un peu de courage, monsieur le gagnant.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris! Je m'occupe de ma vieille.

Le possesseur de l'alter de l'explosion installa son partenaire plus confortablement contre lui, son dos contre son torse et posa ses mains sur le ventre arrondi. Il avait remarqué qu'il le faisait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

\- Il était si horrible que ça le prénom qu'elle a choisie? Demanda le blond au cas où.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

\- … Nan c'est bon.

Le sixième mois était celui de l'horreur. Non seulement les supers vilains avaient décidé de sortir de leur trou mais en plus le héros en congé de maternité subissait ses premières contractions. Et c'était sans compter les sautes d'humeur et autres gaietés de ce genre. Ne voulant pas laisser son conjoint seul, le héros blond contacta à contrecœur sa mère pour lui tenir compagnie. La mère du vert avait également répondu présente, mais quelque chose lui disait que des bras supplémentaire ne seraient pas de trop. Quoi qu'il douta quelque peu de son choix lorsqu'il découvrit tout son appartement recouvert de vêtements pour bébé, extrêmement mignon certes, mais néanmoins encombrant.

\- Désolé Kacchan… On a craqué…

Mais la tête que faisant son Deku était si adorable qu'il ne put lui en vouloir très longtemps. Il avait même commencé à trier ces vêtements entre portable, pas portable et ceux choisis par sa mère.

\- Kacchan! Celui-là est mignon! Rend le moi.

\- Mais celui là convient mieux à un garçon.

\- Mais celle là est mixte. Shori pourra le porter aussi.

\- Ça, j'suis sur que c'est de ma mère.

\- Elle n'a pas autant mauvais gout que ce que tu crois.

\- Ose me répéter la même chose après avoir vu celle là!

\- Bon d'accord pour celle là, mais regarde celui-ci, ça irait bien au bébé non?

Les mères Bakugou et Midoriya avaient conseillé à Izuku de faire un peu de sport. Rien d'extraordinaire. Une simple promenade suffirait. Et puis, il devait se l'avouer, il en avait assez de se tourner les pouces. Même son médecin était de cet avis. Le seul inconvénient était sa tenue. Heureusement qu'il y avait des robes de femmes enceinte pas trop fleuri et féminin. De ce fait, il commença des petites promenades régulières, accompagnée d'une des deux mères. Encore, avec sa propre mère, c'était plutôt tranquille, mais avec sa belle-mère, c'était une autre histoire. Il s'était plus d'une fois fait la réflexion sur la provenance du caractère de son conjoint. C'était une telle pile électrique, qui ne laissait rien passer si quelqu'un osait lui tenir tête. Il s'étonnait encore d'arriver à suivre son rythme.

Ainsi, une routine s'installa. Tous les jours à la même heure, ils accomplirent le même rituel, le même itinéraire, sans contrainte, allant au grès de leur envie, rallongeant ou raccourcissant le parcours selon l'humeur du fils enceinte.

Un jour, sa mère eut un empêchement et ne put faire la promenade quotidienne avec son fils. Celle-ci était si désolée. Il la rassura.

\- Ca ira maman. C'est juste un peu de marche.

\- Mais Izuku, tu arrives au terme de la grossesse. Et s'il se passait quelque chose. Je ne serais pas là pour t'aider.

\- Et bien, un héros passera dans le coin et m'emmènera à l'hôpital. Plaisanta le fils.

\- Mais tes contractions sont douloureuses non? Et si…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Et Kacchan aussi sait à quoi s'attendre. On le rencontre souvent non? Je suis sur qu'il a modifié sa route pour passer près de mon parcours.

\- Si tu le dis… Soit prudent Izuku.

\- Promis maman.

Le fils Midoriya se prépara à sortir après avoir raccroché le combiné. Il hésita un moment à prévenir son amoureux. Il n'y avait rien de dramatique à se promener seul, n'est-ce pas? Et puis, Kacchan le surprotégeait trop. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il habitait dans une zone rurale avec personne à la ronde. Il était à la fois homme et héros. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Sur cette pensée, le vert quitta l'appartement, sans se douter une seconde qu'un regard l'épiait dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, et se dirigea vers le parc. Soudain, quelque mètre plus loin, il se fit happer par des bras sortant des ténèbres d'une l'interstice entre les deux bâtiments.

Au même moment, le héros explosif pressait son binôme pour leur ronde quotidienne. Pourquoi devait-il se coltiner le bleu comme coéquipier?

\- Ca va, ta femme va pas disparaître.

\- Qui a dit qu'on le verrait aujourd'hui?

\- Sempai, on fait un détour au parc tous les jours et tous les jours, on voit monsieur Midoriya au parc.

\- Ya rien d'anormal à changer de temps en temps le circuit de la ronde. Et Deku n'est là que par hasard.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux alentours du parc et étrangement, le héros pressé quelques instants plus tôt pris tout son temps. Habituellement, Izuku était assis sur le banc, entrain de faire une pause dans sa balade. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là. Bakugou commença à rechercher du regard une chevelure verte avec un ventre pouvant contenir un bébé de presque neuf mois. Mais rien de semblable. Il regarda son portable pour s'assurer de l'heure. Il était plus tard un peu plus tard qu'usuellement. Le cadet binôme émis l'hypothèse que le conjoint était rentré, mais ce n'était pas possible. Deku avait son propre rythme. Il ne repartait qu'une fois l'avoir aperçut. Mais là, personne. Un sentiment désagréable lui tordait le ventre. Et si…

\- Je te laisse continuer seul. Lança-t-il avant de courir.

\- Sem-sempai!

Katsuki prit le chemin du retour afin de rentrer chez lui. Peut-être que Izuku avait eu un problème en chemin. Mais sa mère ou la sienne devrait être avec lui non? Des contractions? L'accouchement? Non, il était encore un peu tôt. Merde! Il ne se calmerait pas tant qu'il n'en aurait pas le cœur net. Il espérait sincèrement que le porteur de leur enfant n'avait qu'un petit retard, mais un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, lui quémandant de se presser.

Dans la ruelle, Midoriya se débattit et réussit à se dégager de la poigne de son agresseur. Mais ce n'était pas facile de bouger avec un tel physique. Il était d'ailleurs déjà essoufflé. Il se tint le ventre sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Mais son agresseur n'était pas de cet avis. Après quelque vaine tentative, il se tint la tête, semblant pleurer.

\- Deku! Mon Deku! Comment cet homme abject a osé te mettre dans cet état… C'est notre enfant à tous les deux que tu aurais du porter… Nous aurions été si heureux… Si heureux!

Le héros en congé reconnut la voix de son assaillant, celui qui l'avait plongé dans cet état. Il se mit en garde, jetant un œil derrière le détraqué qui lui bloquait la sortie. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de ce lieu sordide.

\- Je sais! Je vais d'abord t'enlever cette horreur et on recommencera. Le dieu Min est clément. Il nous accordera une autre chance, j'en suis sur.

\- Le dieu Min?

Midoriya esquiva une attaque de son fanatique qui avait la capacité de contrôler ses cheveux comme il l'entendait, de la simple direction d'attaque à sa longueur. Izuku aurait pu tenter une retraite par le haut. Il y avait suffisamment de distance entre les deux bâtiments pour quelque rebond mais il doutait de sa capacité à sauter avec son petit handicap. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas risquer de blesser son bébé par un faux mouvement. Il réfléchit aussi vite qu'il put. Avec un peu de chance, Kacchan se rendrait compte qu'il y a un problème en ne le voyant pas au parc. D'ici là, il devait tenir le coup. Il devait gagner du temps.

\- Serait-ce ce dieu Min qui a transformé mon corps?

\- Oh! Mon cher Deku, serais-tu intéressé? De toute façon, il faudra aller le voir ensemble pour qu'il t'implante la nouvelle graine. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça ne fait pas mal… Tu n'as rien senti la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas?

\- Comment ça, une graine? On ne m'a rien implanté.

\- Si, si! Je l'ai vu! C'est le pouvoir du dieu Min! Il suffit de toucher une personne pour qu'elle puisse féconder.

\- Combien de temps faut-il pour…

\- Assez parlé. Tu le demanderas au dieu. Mais avant, on va te retirer ce monstre.

\- Ne parle pas de mon bébé comme ça. Kacchan et moi seront là pour t'empêcher de lui faire du mal.

\- Il t'a lavé le cerveau! Ce misérable! Mais je te pardonne, Deku… Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu es manipulé… Je vais te l'enlever.

Les cheveux noirs et gras du grand malade se formèrent en une sorte de lance, visant la partie la plus encombrante de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il serra ses poings. Qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien, le héros Deku cria et fonça sur le pervers, activant son alter dans ses jambes et esquiva d'un bond juste avant l'impact. Encore un effort. Il y était presque.

Au moment où il allait atterrir, le chevelu énervé donna un violent coup dans le dos qui projeta Izuku vers la sortie. Il ferma les yeux, redoutant le contact avec le sol, voulant éviter d'atterrir sur l'enfant. Il attendit mais ne sentit rien. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et rencontra ceux meurtriers de Katsuki. Il posa délicatement son amoureux au sol et essuya un filet de sang sur sa joue, avant de faire crépir ses mains en direction de celui qu'il recherchait depuis des mois.

\- Je peux savoir ce que t'as fait à mon Deku, enfoiré? Je vais t'exploser pour avoir osé lui faire du mal.

Le héros blond fonça sur le putain de vilain qui tenta de manière désordonné de l'attraper avec ses cheveux gras. Mais ceux-ci brulèrent, explosés par l'alter du héros. Il attrapa le cou du demeuré et lui défonça le visage à coups de poing.

\- Ka-Kacchan… Souffla Midoriya.

Obnubilé par sa rage, le héros n'entendit pas le faible écho de la voix d'Izuku. Il jeta l'homme désormais inconscient à terre, s'apprêtant à lui donner le coup final quand un cri le sortit de sa folie.

\- Monsieur Midoriya!

Katsuki se retourna vivement, remarquant enfin que son Deku se tenant le ventre, le teint extrêmement pale, marqué par la douleur. Il baissa légèrement le regard pour voir que le bas de ses vêtements était trempés. Putain… Ce n'était quand même pas…

\- Deku!

Abandonnant toute idée de vengeance, la bombe humaine se précipita vers son amant sur le point de s'évanouir. Une peur grandissante s'empara de lui. Le blond confia les lieux à son cadet et transporta de lui-même les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie jusqu'à l'hôpital, ne pouvant attendre l'arrivée d'une ambulance.

Dès leurs arrivées, Izuku fut pris en charge en urgence et la longue agonie de l'attente commença. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait fait, mais sa mère ainsi que celle de Deku étaient arrivées en trombe, le prenant dans leur bras, comme pour le rassurer alors qu'elles-mêmes étaient tremblotante. Le commissaire était également venu s'enquérir de l'état du héros en salle d'opération et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en se plaignant de l'état de l'agresseur à moitié mort sur une note légère. N'ayant pas eu un public très attentif, il repartit après avoir demandé de passer au commissariat dès que possible. Une tape sur l'épaule et plus personne ne le dérangea. Il attendait, attendait.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'un chirurgien sortie enfin de la salle d'opération. Katsuki se leva et fonça sur lui pour l'attraper par le col.

\- Deku! Deku va bien? Et le bébé?

Le professionnel, habitué à ce genre de comportement dans ce genre de cas, garda son calme et patienta un peu avant de mettre une distance raisonnable entre lui et le conjoint de son patient. Il le rassura. Le père et l'enfant n'étaient plus en danger. Il donna quelques indications à respecter avant de s'en aller.

Rassuré, Katsuki recula d'un pas pour s'adosser au mur du couloir hospitalier. Il percevait vaguement les deux mères exprimer leur joie et leur soulagement. En attendant que le vert se réveille, il suivit les deux femmes jusque devant une vitrine pour voir un bébé installé dans une couveuse. Il était si petit. Il semblait si fragile. Le père de cet être minuscule posa sa main contre la paroi, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il voyait. C'était son fils qui était devant lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais plus il le regardait, plus sa vue se brouillait, sentant même ses joues s'humidifier.

\- Félicitation, Katsuki. C'est un beau bébé. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es papa. Félicita Mitsuki.

\- Comment il s'appelle? Demanda Inko.

\- Shori.

Les deux mères, ou plutôt grands-mères, se collèrent contre lui pour une embrassade chaleureuse qu'il rendit. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à les rejeter, encore secoué par les événements. Leur présence lui fit du bien.

Lorsqu'Izuku se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut Katsuki qui lui tenait la main. Il la caressa doucement, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Kacchan? Appela doucement le vert.

Le dénommé Kacchan sursauta et se mit debout. Il se pencha vers son amant et avec sa main libre, dégagea une petite mèche de cheveux que son front.

\- Deku.

La conscience encore brumeuse, l'ancien porteur du bébé bougea légèrement quand il se rendit compte d'un vide. Il y avait quelque chose lui n'allait pas, comme un manque. Il baissa les yeux pour voir un ventre plat. Il plaça sa main dessus un peu trop vivement et grimaça légèrement. Retrouvant soudainement toute sa lucidité, il s'agrippa à son compagnon.

\- Shori! Et Shori?

Le jeune Bakugou calma le Midoriya d'une main et colla son front contre le sien.

\- Il va bien. Shori est dans la couveuse pour l'instant. Mais il va bien.

Le patient lâcha un soupir de soulagement et accepta de se recoucher sagement. La tension quitta son corps et il se sentit épuisé.

\- Désolé Deku… Je suis encore arrivé trop tard.

\- De quoi tu parles, t'es arrivé juste à temps. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'imagine même pas ce que serait devenu Shori.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, incapables de prononcer un seul mot.

\- Deku…

\- Oui, Kacchan?

\- … Bon travail.

\- Merci.

Le héros alité sourit, ce qui apaisa grandement Katsuki. Ce petit moment de tranquillité fut brisé par les grands-mères ne tinrent plus en place et pénétrèrent dans la chambre pour féliciter ce grand garçon qui leur avait offert un petit fils dont elles avaient auparavant abandonné tout espoir d'en avoir un.

Quelque temps plus tard, le quotidien de deux personnes se transforma en trois dans l'appartement des deux héros. Ils avaient fait la une de tous les journaux. Le héros aux bombes aux mains perpétuait sa routine de travail tandis qu'Izuku récupérait de son accouchement. Lui et son fils avaient fait l'objet d'un nombre incalculable d'examen. Heureusement, encore une fois, tout était normal, au grand soulagement du couple.

Il avait d'ailleurs été constaté que le corps de Midoriya Izuku était revenu à sa forme originelle, ne pouvant désormais plus accueillir d'enfant en son sein. Le mystère de cette grossesse restait donc entier.

Épuisé par sa journée, l'homme revenu de son service se coucha, rapidement rejoint par son conjoint. Le blond prit le vert dans ses bras et se détendit.

\- Kacchan?

\- Hum?

\- Qu'est devenu…ce type?

\- Il doit crever en taule, nan?

\- Kacchan!

L'explosif soupira et se redressa, sa tête soutenue par son bras. Avec sa main libre, il replaça une mèche de son amant et la posa sur la hanche de ce dernier.

\- La police essaye de lui tirer les vers du nez. L'enquête avance plus vite maintenant qu'ils savent quoi chercher. Ils n'ont toujours pas attrapé le responsable de tout ce merdier mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. J'ai dit que je les aiderai à l'attraper, vu qu'il leur a filé entre les doigts plusieurs fois, mais on m'a rétorqué que si c'était pour le retrouver dans le même état que ton agresseur, ils s'en passeraient.

Deku rit doucement en entendant son compagnon grogner de mécontentement.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi il se faisait appeler dieu?

\- Apparemment, Min serait le dieu égyptien de la fertilité et de la reproduction.

\- Donc ma grossesse…?

\- Ce type avait un alter permettant de rendre fertile celui qui est stérile durant un temps limité. Il implanterait une sorte de graine produit par son pouvoir chez l'homme ou la femme infertile pour augmenter les chances de faire un gosse. La femme peut porter l'enfant et l'homme peut féconder la femme. Mais apparemment, tu n'étais pas dans ses plans. Il savait même pas que c'était possible pour un homme de tomber enceinte.

\- Ah?

\- Même s'il faut un contact physique pour transmettre la graine, ton agresseur a laissé échapper qu'il a fait croire à son dieu que sa fille n'arrivait pas avoir un enfant avec toi. La bonne blague! Comme si personne savait qu'on était ensemble.

\- Kacchan…

\- Bref… Les spécialistes ont alors émis une hypothèse sur ta grossesse.

\- Laquelle?

Le blond sourit et approcha ses lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles de son cher et tendre.

\- Les effets dépendent de celui qui reçoit la graine, c'est-à-dire s'il pénètre ou s'il est pénétré.

Katsuki profita d'un instant de flottement pour lécher l'oreille de Deku qui rougit furieusement. Il esquiva de justesse une main volante avant de bloquer le vert sous lui. C'est fou ce qu'il aimait le mettre dans tous ses états, c'était plus fort que lui. Ah, depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils plus profité d'un moment rien qu'à eux? Le blond se pencha, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes esseulées. Elles se frôlèrent quand des pleurs se firent entendre. Le père de Shori dévia de sa trajectoire et plongea sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon qui s'amusa de la situation. Il déposa baiser sur le front du boudeur et se leva.

\- Attend.

Izuku se retourna et vit son homme se lever à son tour. Celui-ci lui prit la main.

\- Allons voir Shori ensemble.

Deku acquiesça et se dirigeant avec Kacchan vers la chambre de leur trésor, main dans la main.

* * *

C'est la première fois que je me lance dans du mpreg! Oui, bon… pour celles et ceux qui me connaissent déjà dans un autre fandom, j'ai effectivement fait un OS _Kyou Kara Maoh_ où les protagonistes avaient aussi un enfant, mais sachant que c'était un œuf, ça compte aussi?

Bref! C'était mon premier OS _Boku no Hero Academia_ avec un petit KatsuDeku, mon couple préféré dans cet univers là! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en lâchant un petit commentaire!


End file.
